Known from DE 10 2007 018 464 A1 is a power tool, driven by an electric motor, which has a drive shaft, and which has a tool shaft on which the tool is accommodated. The rotary motion of the drive shaft is transmitted to the tool shaft via a coupling means. The drive shaft in this case is rotatably accommodated in rotary bearings in the housing of the power tool, the coupling means engaging on the drive shaft in the portion between the two rotary bearings.